yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Bui
Bui/Gallery is a former member of Team Toguro, during the events of the Dark Tournament Saga. He is voiced by Tetsuo Kanao in the Japanese version and by Vic Mignogna in the FUNimation dub. In the Filipino Dub of the anime, He was known as the Mach Warrior due to his armored appearance but retains his name in both English and Japanese Dubs and was voiced by Vincent Gutierrez as he speaks in a distorted voice. Appearance Bui wears large and extremely heavy, rock-based armor on a daily basis. The armor consists of dark green jagged guards for his arms, chest and shoulders, gray plates covering his abdomen, and a vaguely samurai-style metal helmet that conceals his face, as well as his true, deep voice. However, when he removes his armor, he reveals himself to be a humanoid in appearance, with turquoise short hair and thin eyebrows, a triangular face with an elongated chin, and a purple knuckle-shaped scar on his forehead just above the bridge of his eyes. This scar was given to him by the Younger Toguro brother. He appears as a well-built young adult male, who looks around 30 years old (his age was never specified). Underneath his armor, Bui wears a skin-tight blue shirt with grey colored chest and abdomen regions, and orange wrist bands. His pants are also blue and of the same form-fitting material, with orange heel straps, and a long orange tunic wrapped around his waist. During the time before he started working for the Toguro Brothers, he had long hair, tied in a thick ponytail. Personality Prior to the Dark Tournament finals, Bui had never spoken during the tournament. Instead he was only shown breathing heavily through his thick, heavy-armored helmet. It wasn't until when Hiei fought him that Bui spoke for the first time in the Tournament. Removing his armor, which is what keeps his immense energy contained, is considered to be the highest compliment Bui gives. As a person, Bui is calm and seems very peaceful. He rarely displays emotion, never seeming angry or sad. He is polite, speaking formally when addressing others. Unlike Karasu or Elder Toguro, Bui does not like to torture his opponents and relish in their pain and suffering. He tries to finish his battles as quickly as possible. He has a code of honor, never using dishonest means to fight. Both Bui and Karasu had an equal hatred for Toguro, as both of them were defeated by him a long time ago before the events of the last Dark Tournament. This became the motivation for which the two of them kept training and improving their skills, so that one of them might some day be able to get back at Younger Toguro, and ultimately kill him. Bui had never openly mentioned this motive until his fight against Hiei. Bui and Karasu have a different relationship from the Toguro Brothers. Unlike the Toguro Brothers, who are very close, Bui and Karasu seem detached from each other. They respect each other but when Karasu was killed by Kurama, Bui remained stoic and did not shed a tear for him - it can even be assumed that Karasu would have the exact same reaction if Bui had died first. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Throughout the tournament, Bui never speaks, but is constantly seen alongside fellow team member, Karasu. During his matches against various other teams, Bui would swiftly kill off his opponents by using giant axes, created from his own demon energy. As Team Toguro make their way into the finals against Team Urameshi, Bui steps into the ring to fight with Hiei, rather than let the Elder Toguro go. At first, Bui utilizes his gargantuan axes, along with his incredible speed, and attempts to get in front of Hiei in order to slice him in half. Unfortunately, each one of these axes are easily broken into pieces by Hiei, who strongly insists that Bui should use his full strength. Admitting that he cannot win without using his powers to their fullest extent, Bui takes off his armor, revealing his face and true voice for the first time within the tournament. He openly reveals that the armor had acted as a suppressing device for his enormous demon energy, as a means of protecting his opponents from himself, rather than the other way around. Using his demon energy, Bui tries to overpower Hiei, but this proves to be futile. Hiei unleashes the Dragon of the Darkness flame which Bui keeps at bay until he deflects it back at his adversary. As the crowd applauds him for a successful fight, Bui believes himself to have won, bursting into screams of joy. He is immediately proven wrong by Hiei's sudden reappearance, clad in fire. Hiei reveals that the darkness flame can be absorbed to drastically increase one's power. Bui immediately lashes out at Hiei, only to be overpowered in both speed and strength. Bui is easily defeated afterwards, as Hiei pummels him into the stands. Incapacitated after the fight, Bui asks Hiei to kill him, since he has come to realize that no matter how much stronger he gets, Toguro will always be stronger than him regardless of his progress, ruining his chances of ever getting back at the Younger Toguro for defeating him many years ago. Hiei refuses to kill him, stating that no one orders him around. In the process, the fight brings Team Urameshi their first win against Team Toguro. In the manga, Bui views Toguro's match against Yusuke Urameshi, but is not seen after the stadium is destroyed by Sakyo.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 104 Techniques/Moves Bui proves to be a worthy adversary against Hiei during their fight within the Dark Tournament's finals. Bui's most notable ability is his inhuman strength, as he was constantly clad in body armor that could easily break the ground underneath it, if it happened to be dropped or thrown. His speed is also noteworthy, as he was able to fight Hiei while wearing his armor, and even surprise him at one point. *'Axe': Bui normally fights melee-style using a enormous battle axe, about the size of his own body. The axe is created by Bui's own demon energy, which materializes into an axe when he wills it so. It is so heavy that throwing it onto his shoulder once caused his feet to sink a few inches into the Dark Tournament's stone fighting ring. This axe he wields was demonstrated during his battle against Kirenjya as he quickly decapitates his opponent with just one single slash in half. **'Enhanced Strength': Bui has enormous strength enough to be able to hold on to his gigantic battle axe. *'Battle Armor': Bui's armor acts as an inhibitor for his true power, and thus protects his opponent from Bui's excess energy. This armor is also extremely heavy, to the point where merely dropping it is enough for it to crater the extremely durable stone of the Dark Tournament fighting ring. This would seem to indicate that another function of the armor is to restrain Bui's strength and speed in addition to inhibiting his energy. *'Battle Aura '(武装闘気（バトルオーラ）, Batoru Ōra): By removing the armor, Bui's body glows with green demon energy and is used for offense and defense. The Aura serves to increase Bui's already impressive physical capabilities, serves as an extremely effective buffer against most offensive techniques, and grants him the ability to fly. Using this technique, Bui was not only able to directly handle the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and not be harmed by it, but was able to redirect the attack back to Hiei. He also appears to be able to gather the energy of his aura and fire it as green, spherical blasts of at least moderate power. :*'Aura Battle Cross Attack' (オーラ･バトル･クロス･アタック, Ōra Batoru Kurosu Atakku): An anime-exclusive technique, this cross-shaped energy blast homes in on opponents. It is said by Bui that he typically makes the attack only as powerful as required to kill his enemy. Bui used this once against Hiei, but was hit by it when Hiei led the blast back to Bui. However, because Bui had only imbued the attack with as much energy as was needed to kill Hiei, the blast did not damage Bui at all. Never officially classified, and only named in the original Japanese. Bui announced it by shouting "Look Out Below!" in the English dub, but this is not its actual name. * Flight: Bui has shown the ability to fly. Trivia * Bui is the only surviving member of Team Toguro (excluding the Elder Toguro, who ended up imprisoned forever inside Kurama's Sinning Tree). * Before he took up the role of Bui, Mignogna had already voiced Ura Urashima of Team Uraotogi, but with a different voice. * Bui's name is Japanese for "military power". * According to Juri, Bui is nine feet tall, which appears to be an exaggeration on her part as he has been shown to be smaller than both Karasu and Younger Toguro whenever the group was shown with each other. * Bui's English voice actor, Vic Mignogna, also voiced Broly in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z. * When clad in his armour, notably his helmet and mask, Bui resembles villain Oroku Saki a.k.a. The Shredder from the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles franchise. * During Elder Toguro's fight against Team Gorenja, it's revealed through a flashback that an unarmored Bui and Karasu fought the Toguro Brothers at the same time and lost. But while fighting Hiei, another flashback shows that Bui's fight consisted of him facing off Younger Toguro alone. Bui ending 3.jpg|Bui ending 3 TEAM TOGURO.jpg|Bui Team Toguro imagesGT6K68IU.jpg|Bui Shot0392.png WhichDeficientCapybara-poster.jpg Bui axe.jpg armor.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Middle B-Class Demons Category:Upper B-Class Demons Category:Villains